


Capodanno '90

by Kikky



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Bromance, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romantic Friendship, questa fic risponde a quello che ci siamo chiesti tutti almeno una volta nella vita
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikky/pseuds/Kikky
Summary: Direttamente ispirata da questo video:https://www.mediasetplay.mediaset.it/video/playcult/capodanno-1990-con-linus-fiorello-amadeus-e-pieraccioni_FD00000000121942L'atmosfera libertina di un Capodanno di inizio decade diventa galeotta per un momento di libertà con il proprio migliore amico.Come si suol dire, chi non fa l'amore a Capodanno....
Relationships: Amadeus | Amedeo Sebastiani/Rosario Fiorello
Kudos: 8





	Capodanno '90

**Author's Note:**

> In onore del countdown per Sanremo Ventiventuno, ecco la quinta di sette fic inedite e mai pubblicate prima!  
> Ovviamente ricordo come al solito che questa è un opera di fantasia e che non ci si riferisce alle persone reali, ma ai loro rispettivi personaggi pubblici. Enjoy!

  
  


“Siamo ufficialmente negli anni Novanta, eh?”  
Amedeo rise abbastanza da doversi sorreggere al muro. Oh cielo, aveva davvero bevuto tanto, tantissimo per uno che non beveva mai. Capodanno del Novanta accadeva una volta sola nella vita, dopotutto.

Rosario dal canto suo non si sentiva molto messo meglio. Ci vedeva ben poco con quegli occhiali scuri all’interno della stanza, ma anche così riusciva a notare quanto il suo amico reggesse male l’alcool. Provò goffamente a sorreggerlo con un braccio e si ritrovò fin troppo vicino al suo viso, con quel forte odore di spumante e qualcos’altro, qualcosa che riusciva a identificare solo come il suo odore, che lo inebriava più della quantità davvero grande di alcolici assunta quella sera.

“Ma guardati, non riesci nemmeno a reggerti”, sussurrò Rosario a pochi centimetri dalle labbra di Amedeo, che in tutta risposta si schiusero a far vedere un sorriso brillante. Una mano gli prese la schiena, l’altra la nuca, e Rosario immaginò cosa sarebbe dovuto venire dopo, e si preparò alle labbra che avrebbe sentito contro la sue. Quasi dimenticò che il suo amico era poco interessato alla fauna maschile, almeno se si teneva in considerazione quello che diceva sempre sulle ragazze.

“Mh. Le tue labbra. Le. Tue. Labbra.”.

Amedeo scoppiò a ridere di nuovo selvaggiamente, e dannazione, aveva una risata davvero contagiosa, e Rosario si ritrovò a ridere anche lui, piano, senza aprire quasi la bocca, perché la sua sbornia era sempre malinconica, e quella sera non c’era alcuna eccezione.

Fu allora che la mano sulla nuca lo invitò gentilmente ad avvicinarsi e le sue labbra finalmente incontrarono quelle di Amedeo.

Sapeva di alcool e morbido. Sapeva di giusto.

Perché non l’avevano fatto prima?

Cosa avevano da perdere, dopotutto? Erano gli Anni Novanta, erano ubriachi e niente poteva andare storto quella sera. Assolutamente nulla. Che Rosario ricordasse le telecamere erano spente ormai, gli invitati troppo ubriachi a loro volta, o troppo fatti, o troppo impegnati con la musica per guardarli- e poi Amedeo aveva aperto la bocca, quindi smise di darsi giustificazioni e lo seguì. I loro fiati si mescolarono come fossero sempre stati destinati a farlo.

Fanculo, Rosario avrebbe compiuto trent’anni tra pochi mesi. Cominciò con la lingua, e mai gesto fu più galeotto, perché Amedeo fu come rianimato, e cominciò a stringerlo con foga, ricambiando con passione ogni suo gesto. Diavolo, quell’uomo lo faceva impazzire.

Spostò allora il bacino contro quello dell’amico e premette, così come aveva fatto spesso con molte altre persone. Mormorò in mezzo al bacio qualcosa di insensato, poi si perse di nuovo. Era duro come il marmo. Stranissimo, visto che aveva bevuto, ma apprezzato appieno. Chi era lui per andare contro qualcosa che a quanto pare era in grado di sconfiggere pure la gran barriera dell’alcool?

“Cazzo Fiore, prendetevi una stanza almeno.”  
La voce riuscì ad animarlo abbastanza da permettergli di staccarsi, pulirsi la bocca con il braccio e sorridere selvaggiamente alla persona che aveva parlato.

“Ce la presti tu la stanza?”  
Pieraccioni arricciò il naso. 

“Puoi usare benissimo la tua.”

Il problema è che Rosario aveva davvero troppo alcool per capire dove fosse la sua stanza in quel momento. Non che Amedeo potesse essere più utile, almeno a sua discrezione: non era nemmeno sicuro che riuscisse ad indicargli la direzione dell’hotel, conciato com’era.

Sbatté le palpebre e- oh, era in camera sua. Come c’era arrivato? Non riusciva a ricordare nient’altro che non fosse quello che stava vedendo ora, ovvero Amedeo ansante sopra il suo letto d’hotel. Lo ammirò con affetto per qualche secondo. Era rosso e bianco, morbido, ansante con quel petto magro che andava su e già. Aveva il collo e le orecchie rosse, gli occhi lucidi semichiusi in quella che era passione pura. Non poteva lasciarlo così a lungo. Si rese conto cdi essere a metà di qualcosa, così si riabbassò a continuare quello che stava facendo.

Avvicinò la bocca alla pancia di Amedeo e segnò una lunga scia di baci leggeri, lievi, che fecero sussultare la tiepida pelle sotto di lui. Amedeo non faceva mistero di quanto gli stesse piacendo. Ansava come una verginella mentre lo guardava infine staccarsi, osservarlo con interesse e sganciare quasi casualmente il bottone dei pantaloni. Rosario sapeva essere una bestia quando voleva. Aspettò un secondo per ricevere consenso. Amedeo non fece segno di volerlo fermare.

Cominciò a tirare giù i pantaloni, lentamente e sensualmente, in modo che il tessuto scendesse piano sotto l'orlo dei boxer, stringesse e rilasciasse le cosce, si inceppasse appena sulle ginocchia, scivolasse sulle gambe e infine cadesse per terra, appena dietro di lui.

Era dicembre e Amedeo era solitamente un tipo molto freddoloso, eppure stranamente non pareva affatto infreddolito. L’alcool doveva aver giocato la sua brava parte. La sua pelle lievemente arrossata era come un regalo di Natale posticipato per Rosario. Il regalo più bello, osava pensare mentre gli accarezzava piano quel petto meraviglioso.

“Oh, cazzo” sussurrò Amedeo completamente rapito. Era meraviglioso vederlo così, con gli occhi neri e lucidi che lo mangiavano a quel modo, e quelle dita che lo toccavano ovunque, ma non nei punti che più celatamente desiderava. Lo stava torturando. Oh Dio, pensò Amedeo socchiudendo gli occhi, ti prego, fa’ che non smetta mai più.

Rosario risalì e afferrò l’orlo dei boxer, facendo scivolare anche quelli come i pantaloni prima di loro, questa volta più velocemente, perché anche lui cominciava ad avvertire ormai una certa urgenza. Finalmente Amedeo era completamente nudo di fronte a lui, nudo e roseo come un cucciolo di coniglio. Era perfetto.

Risalì di nuovo tra le gambe dell’amico, ma non si alzò troppo, rimase con il viso all’altezza del suo pube. La posizione a pancia all’aria rendeva ben visibile il suo corpo nel minimo dettaglio, dove persino la leggera peluria rossiccia ma curata faceva da cornice al tutto, tagliata in due da qualcosa che pareva molto felice delle attenzioni che Rosario prometteva di donargli. Gli soffiò sopra la punta.

“Oh cazzo, togliti gli occhiali da sole.” gemette Amedeo con il tono di un sonnambulo.  
Mentre diceva questo lo afferrò per il collo, come un bimbo fa con un cane, e se lo tirò addosso per un altro bacio, che Rosario non disdegnò di ricambiare. Una manata in faccia da parte di Amedeo bastò a far volare i suoi preziosi occhiali da sole per terra, ma era troppo eccitato per pensarci, e per qualche motivo in quel momento il suo unico pensiero era legato al terrore che i suoi capelli si stessero spettinando troppo.

“Va meglio?” ruggì Rosario roteando il bacino sopra l’amico, che gemette con una voce comicamente acuta, sopratutto per lui, che per costruzione aveva un tono decisamente baritono.

“Non ho sentito bene.”

“Maledetto bastardo.”  
In due mosse Rosario era buttato nel letto a pancia in su, Amedeo a cavalcioni che gli teneva le braccia bloccate sopra la testa, e realizzò così che forse non era mai stato realmente innamorato prima di quel momento. Non aveva nemmeno ben realizzato quando il cambiamento di posizione fosse avvenuto, ma di certo apprezzava ben più di quanto si aspettasse.

“Sei un fottuto bastardo.”  
“Wow duchessa, vedo che è pronta per l’ora del té.” sussurrò Rosario in tono suadente. Che bastardo, pensò Amedeo, e con un moto di eccitazione gli portò una mano sul collo, sostituita quasi subito dalla sua bocca e dai denti. Chiuse le labbra e trasformò il morso in un lunghissimo succhiotto, che si spezzettò in mille e mille piccoli baci appena sopra il colletto della maglietta. Anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso di sua spontanea volontà, Rosario adorava ricevere le attenzioni durante il sesso. In più non era un ragazzino: a trent’anni sapeva esattamente cosa gli piaceva, cosa no e come ottenere una sessione di qualità. Non che ne avesse bisogno, stando a cosa Amedeo aveva deciso di fare con il suo corpo. Decise che assecondarlo non sarebbe stata affatto una cattiva idea.

Con un gesto incredibilmente liscio per la sua condizione si tolse tutto tranne i boxer. Rimase solamente il suo petto, nudo e privo di peli, a cui però Amedeo non dava attenzioni, troppo concentrato sul cavallo, che ora teneva stretto tra le dita.

Rosario l’aveva sempre detto: Amedeo aveva delle manine da fata. Cazzo se non vedeva l’ora di trovarsele addosso senza la fibra dei boxe, che minacciava di togliersi da un momento all’altro.

“ Prendimelo in mano” suggerì Rosario con un filo di voce. Amedeo di fermò un secondo. Si mise seduto sopra  le sue gambe , sbatté le palpebre, come fosse confuso, poi rise, si guardò attorno e rise un’altra volta. 

“Cosa stiamo facendo?”

Rosario sorrise, poi realizzò che ora aveva le mani libere e le pose attorno al bacino di Amedeo.

“Vuoi smettere?”  
Quando tirava fuori il suo sguardo seduttivo c’erano ben poche persone in grado di resistere, e Amedeo di c e rto non faceva parte di questa categoria, come ben dimostrò la sua mano,  forse un po’ incerta per essere quella di un  vent ottenne , ma alla ricerca di qualcosa di ben specifico all’interno dei suoi boxer. 

“Hai paura che ti morda?”  
Di nuovo Amedeo scoppiò a ridere. Barcollò così tanto che crollò di peso di Rosario e, visto che c’era, lo coinvolse in un ennesimo bacio, profondo, intenso, mentre  l’amico ne approfittava per togliere  tutto ciò che  ancora  lo separava dalla dolce, fresca aria, almeno per quanto poteva, perché con il suo amico sopra era un po’ difficile. 

Per fortuna  Amedeo  ebbe la buona idea di spostarsi quei pochi secondi appena perché potesse buttare per terra anche  quei boxer rossi (come voleva la tradizione) , e allora finalmente furono entrambi nudi, Amedeo sopra di lui, tra baci e quello che entrambi sapevano ben issimo  che tipo di gioco fosse. 

“ Non ti facevo quel tipo di persona”, mormorò Rosario accarezzando dolcemente il viso dell’amico. Una mano affondò tra loro e andò a stringerlo con delicatezza. Oh si, aveva decisamente azzeccato con le sue ipotesi sulla morbidezza.  La mano di Amedeo era seta sopra di lui.

“E io non pensavo ti sarei mai piaciuto”, miagolò Amedeo mentre si infilava nel suo collo e lasciava una lunga scia di baci.

“A quanto pare bastava un po’ di alcool. A saperlo prima…” mormorò tra il suo collo

Rosario lo fermò, improvvisamente preoccupato. C’era un solo comandamento nel sesso: ci vuole sempre il consenso. Sapeva bene che spesso l’alcol poteva annebbiare questa facoltà; aveva visto troppe cose quando ancora lavorava nei villaggi turistici. 

“Aspetta, aspetta.”  
Amedeo si fermò immediatamente, il senso di colpa dipinto in viso.  Cazzo, ora credeva che fosse stata colpa sua. Scosse la testa, sorrise e gli diede una carezza, tranquillizzandolo un po’.  Troppo brutale, pensò Rosario, ma  d o veva accertarsi d ella cosa prima di continuare. 

“Sei sobrio adesso, vero?”

L’amico chiuse gli occhi e ci pensò qualche secondo, infine annuì e sorrise a sua volta.

“Si. Prima no, adesso è passata.”

Si sistemò meglio, un po’ più rigido di qualche secondo prima, e arrossì, improvvisamente consapevole di essere completamente nudo e appiccicato al suo collega, nonché amico fraterno. Il peso nelle gambe di Rosario era meraviglioso, così giusto, così come la freccia che puntata direttamente contro di lui, anch’essa rossa, anzi, ormai di un rosso così forte da apparire quasi violaceo, in un modo sano, ovviamente. 

“Vuoi smettere?” mormorò Amedeo incerto.  
Rosario aggrottò le sopracciglia e si rilassò di nuovo. Il terrore che potesse essere non consenziente era sempre abbastanza forte in lui, quindi sapere che Amedeo voleva continuare lo rilassava parecchio. Mise le braccia sotto la testa e ammiccò. 

“Ho consultato il Piccolo Fiore e, beh, come puoi osservare, nessuno di noi vuole smettere. Se vuoi smettere tu, d’altro canto-”  
“Non voglio smettere.”  
Arrossì di nuovo, e Rosario si accomodò ancora e mostrò il collo, provocatorio così com’era nella sua natura. Sorrise come il diavolo che era.

“Allora non farlo.”  
Amedeo accettò la sua offerta quasi immediatamente. Si avvinghiò al suo collo, contro la sua coscia e con la mano attorno alla parte preferita del  corpo di Rosario, e pomp ò delicatamente, quasi avesse paura di fargli del male, ma con la pressione giusta perché provasse piacere . 

Rosario aveva la completa intenzione di godersi tutto sino all’ultimo. La mano vellutata si muoveva su di lui come un guanto, meravigliosa e alla velocità giusta, e guarda un po’, ora Amedeo aveva cominciato a muoversi, disperato, contro di lui. Si mosse per aiutarlo, ma subito la  sua  mano venne bloccata e portata sopra la testa.  Di nuovo. Rosario fremette.

“Non muoverti.”  
“Oh, si va sul pesante qui.” ringhiò Rosario sorridendo ancora.

Amedeo scelse la strada dell’ignorarlo. Rosario si voleva far credere un Dio del sesso, o forse era solo lui che se n’era convinto a causa della enorme quantità di donne che si accaparrava in giro; in ogni caso, il primo istinto di Amedeo in quel momento era quello di volerlo far godere il più possibile, anche con quella poca esperienza che aveva e l’enorme imbarazzo che provava nel toccare un altro uomo. Rosario doveva impazzire per lui.

Non ricordava di aver visto un corpo così bello in vita sua. La pelle mediterranea si fondeva con i peli scuri come nel più fine dei quadri  per portare a quello che  ora  aveva in mano, l’organo che p iù ammirava ,  con quel colorito appena scuro, la lunghezza e la circonferenza che  gli pareva fosse ro in ogni modo perfett e . 

Rosario gemette teatralmente. Bastò quello perché tutti gli ostacoli nella mente  di Amedeo si frantumassero.  F inalmente ascoltò il bisogno dettato dalle pelvi senza più imbarazzo  e  si strofinò spudoratamente  contro la sua gamba , deciso nel far venire Rosario per primo,  ma non per questo trascurandosi . 

L’unico suono percepibile nella stanza vuota era il concerto di ansimi e gemiti che veniva da entrambi. In particolare Rosario  stava facendo un vero e proprio concerto , sempre più contratto, sempre più vicino, tanto che ad un tratto prese la mano di Amedeo e la agitò a sua volta, in viso un’espressione di pura estasi. Amedeo lo lasciò fare, incantato da quel meraviglioso collo, i capelli spettinati che scendevano disordinatamente sulla pelle olivastra, e quegli occhi, neri come la pec e persi nella lussuria,  tutta dedicata verso lui, cosa che gli provocava un ruggito potente nelle pelvi . Con uno scatto si gettò in avanti e serrò le labbra di Rosario con un bacio.  Fu abbastanza. Ecco che s entì la sensazione familiare di liquido caldo contro le dita,  incredibile sensazione nuova e estremamente familiare allo stesso tempo . Non riuscì a concentrarsi sull e sensazioni a lungo, perché ancora il liquido scorreva quando Rosario lo afferrò in mezzo alle gambe e fece la sua parte, molto veloce, molto strett o e urgente , così tanto che Amedeo quasi ebbe un mancamento quando infine ridusse la mano di Rosario nella stessa condizione in cui aveva la propria. 

Caddero dunque sul letto, esausti, l’uno di fianco all’altro. Nessuno riusciva a dire una parola. Si guardarono, imbarazzati, poi ridacchiarono e si sfiorarono appena con le mani pulite. Erano meravigliosi, entrambi arrossati e un po’ sudati, gli occhi ancora un po’ lucidi.

“Wow.”

Rosario fissava il soffitto ma non riusciva a vederlo. Amedeo invece fissava Rosario, e per qualche assurdo motivo gli venne da ridere. 

Avevano appena fatto sesso . L’aveva no fatto davvero. 

“Ti faccio ridere?” chiese Rosario un po’ nervoso. Amedeo scosse la testa. Non riusciva davvero a smettere di ridere, quindi il suo gesto non era particolarmente significativo, ma sperava intensamente che Rosario non la prendesse come una cosa negativa. Era semplicemente felice. 

“Tu non hai idea della quantità di tempo  che ho passato a immaginare questo momento.”

L’espressione preoccupata venne finalmente sostituita da un piccolo sorriso.

“Davvero?”  
Il tono di Rosario era molto più speranzoso di quanto volesse far trasparire. Il sorriso si allargò ancora di più quando Amedeo annuì con forza e portò la mano ad accarezzargli il braccio. 

“Pensavo non ti piacessi.”  
Il sorriso divenne incredulità e Rosario sbuffò sonoramente. 

“Non mi piacessi? Ci sto provando con te da più o meno quando ti conosco!”

“Pensavo fosse solo il tuo modo di fare amicizia!”  
“Scherzi!?”  
Allungò il collo e gli schioccò un sonoro bacio sulle labbra. Gli occhi di entrambi si socchiusero, troppo presi Ad osservare ogni piccola caratteristica dei loro visi per potersi accorgere di qualsiasi altra cosa.

“Questa ti sembra amicizia?”  
Non ricevette risposta. Amedeo  continuò a ridacchiare  amabilmente,  muovendo nel frattempo la testa sino a poggiare la testa contro il pett o di Rosario . Se non avesse avuto la mano ancora sporca avrebbe provato ad accarezzarlo; in quelle condizioni preferiva evitare. 

“Ti voglio bene”, sussurrò tra quella pelle calda e abbronzata. Il moto di sentimenti che provò Rosario a quell’affermazione doveva essere illegale. Gli si inumidirono gli occhi, ma non voleva piangere, così sfogò tutto ricambiando l’abbraccio dell’amico, la cui pelle stava decisamente diventando più fredda, passato il momento di calore che avevano appena avuto. Si allungò a prendere un lembo di coperta, lo avvolse completamente e tornò ad abbracciarlo, poi gli diede un piccolo bacio sulle fronte, si mise comodo e sospirò forte. 

“Ti voglio bene anch’io, Ama.”


End file.
